Power and Anarchy
by Gahz
Summary: R&R Please
1. Prologue

By Gahzskul Thruka

**Power and Anarchy**

**Prologue**

By Gahzskul Thruka

[Place Usual Disclaimer Here]

Teron Adell sat atop his black stallion named Daghain, gazing over the hills at the small village ahead of him. He road forward to the town and up to the old Inn. Inside the inn, which was called the Lone Stag, a fat man in a white apron hurried up and bowed.

"Welcome to my inn, friend. Will you be staying long, or just passing through?"

"I'm just passing through," replied Teron, "can I have a room?"

The innkeeper eyes him wearily. Teron wore a black cloak, baggy black pants and a black coat. And despite the scorching heat outside, didn't have a drop of sweat on him, but he appeared to have plenty of money in the leather pouch at his belt, next to a long sword. The innkeeper, whose name was Denert, got one of the serving girls who were bustling around to show Teron to his room. When the door closed, Teron tossed his saddlebags on the small bed and hung his cloak on a peg on the wall and went back downstairs, where they had started dancing to the music of a small group of people playing various instruments on a table in a corner. Most of the village people were there, including a pretty girl named Lari who looked to be about 18 with dark eyes and raven hair who danced with Teron most of the night.

"All right everyone, this will be the last dance!" announced the singer on the table. The band started to play a quick song, and Lari and Teron spun and waltzed around the dance floor, Lari laughing with delight. They wove their way around the room, between other dancers. When the song finished Lari collapsed against Teron's chest, laughing.

"Oh, that was wonderful!" exclaimed Lari, "Will you dance with me tomorrow night?"

"I'm leaving in the morning," replied Teron, "I'll not be coming back."

"Oh," said Lari sadly, "Goodbye then."

Teron leaned down and kissed Lari gently on the lips, "goodbye."

With that, Teron turned and climbed the stairs to his room, leaving Lari there, watching him go.

Shaidar Bekkar walked down the halls of the Fortress of the Light, which was now full of Trollocs and bodies of dead Children of the Light. The fool humans thought they could hold out against an army of Trollocs, Myrddraal and Gray Men, aided by the Chosen. _No matter now_, thought Shaidar Bekkar, _they are all dead, as all who oppose the Great Lord should be, and will be._

Shaidar Bekkar stopped in front of two large, heavily gilded wooden doors. Pushing them inward, he entered the large room with a heavy looking wooden table in the center of it. Around the table sat Demandred, Graendal, Mesaana, and Semirhage. All of them looked up only for a moment, before resuming their conversation.

"The Great Lord will be pleased that the Children of the Light are gone," said Mesaana.

"You only say that because they hunt Aes Sedai, and it makes your job easier and more secure!" said Graendal.

"Stop fighting, both of you!" said Demandred, raising his voice slightly.

"If you had left some alive, I could have questioned them," said Semirhage, "and we would know where they sent that army. And where The Lord Captain Commander is."

"Well it's too late for that," said Graendal, "and we can't do anything about it now but continue with the agenda."

"Yes, we must move quickly though," said Demandred, "or all is lost."

"No," said Shaidar Bekkar, "you are to hold here. The Great Lord Commands it. The Childred of the Light had influences in countless places. Hold here, and you can influence many rulers, and armies."

"Why does the Great Lord confide in you, and leave it at your discretion to tell us what you want us to know?" asked Semirhage.

"The Great Lords purposes are none of your concern. You will obey him, or die a thousand death of torture and agony," said Shaidar Bekkar.

"We will obey the Great Lord," said Mesaana, "and do as you say."

Commander Farran al'Terr sat at the head of his army, which had finished assembling on the coast. A massive fleet of ships sat in the water, ready to carry his men across the ocean. He had been told the Seanchan had sent ships across the ocean, and he had orders to go across the ocean and Conquer as many lands as possible, as well as drive off the Seanchan. He would enjoy this. He had been told he would have a percentage of everyone taken prisoners, and would also be given an estate in the lands across the ocean. He would take as many prisoners as possible. The more he took, the more he got.

"Commander al'Terr," called Lieutenant al'Marran, "we have confirmation, we are ordered to move out as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," said Farran, ready the men and get them on the ships."

"Yes, sir." said al'Marran before turning and shouting orders.

An hour later, the ships were ready to depart, with over 300 000 soldiers and 100 000 horses. The ship set out into the waves. South-east, towards the lands beyond the horizon, on the other side of the Aryth Ocean.


	2. Chapter One

Power and Anarchy  
  
By Gahzskul Thruka  
  
[Author's Note] You'll have to excuse any errors on continuity between eh prologue and the following chapters, as it's been several years between he prologue and this  
point. Thanks.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The wind blew hard from the west, which only aided the ships as they sailed the Aryth Ocean. Ships which would bear they cargo of soldiers and horsemen and weapons across the sea to the lands beyond, and to glory. Colonel Farran al'Terr stood at the bow of the Riptide, the fleet's flag- ship, as the large warship's heavy bow cut the waves and led the advancing fleet. His armor and weapon lay in his cabin, on his bunk. He had no use for them on the ship. Their time would come upon reaching their destination. Indeed, then they would have a great deal of use. For now, though, al'Terr was contented with standing leaning on the rail at the bow, breathing in the clear salty air and feeling the spray of the ocean on his face.  
Farran Al'Terr wasn't much for luxuries. He stood taller than most men, and had tanned skin from many seasons working in the sun. He had a thin, lithe build and a stalking way of moving. He kept his dark brown hair shoulder-length, and often kept it in many little braids. He kept clean- shaven, except for a small bit of hair below his lower lip, which he kept short. His eyes marked his as a hard man. Their piercing green stare only added to the commanding presence he held. His clothes were simple, just as they always were. Plain black breeches with leather reinforcing places that would normally be worn-down by riding on a horse, and a plain brown leather vest. His boots were sturdy leather and rose to his knees. He wore no gold or lace, and liked it that way. Let the nobles wear what they wanted. He was a soldier. And for the moment he was relaxed and at peace, a rare occurrence most days.  
His relaxation was interrupted when a female's voice was heard clearing her throat behind him. He cursed silently, and turned to see the Lady Milanna. Milanna was no a beautiful women. She was not even pretty. She was rather ugly, in fact, and Farran despised the noble woman's love for lace, jewelry, and above all else, him. She was constantly hounding him to come to her chambers, or more recently, her cabin, as even she was forced to make due with the ship's non-too-spacious quarters. And now she was at it again. Damn her. Though Farran. He was stopped thinking further when he realized she was speaking to him. Even her voice was ugly, a rather nasty grating sound rather than a real voice. "...so I could not help but notice you standing here all alone. Lord Pumperny suggest I come keep you company..." she lied, "... and so here I am, come to rescue you from utter boredom!" She beamed at him.  
  
Come to ruin any chance of peace and quiet more like...thought Farran, though he bowed his head to the Lady and spoke respectfully. "How kind it is for the Lady to concern herself with an honest soldier like myself, but I could not forgive myself for infringing on the Lady's direly busy schedule, and so I will take my leave and go and inspect the men. Good day, M'lady..."  
  
With that, Farran quickly straightened and left, leaving Lady Milanna flapping her mouth at his proper yet overly-quick departure. Yes... time to inspect the men. Inspection was a daily routine that Farran refused to fix a time to, otherwise the men could become fixed to it, and only fix themselves up when they knew they needed to. A randomly timed inspection every day also allowed him to escape should Lady Milanna corner him, as she had moments ago.  
  
In the hall of the Children of the Light, now fouled by the smell of hundreds of dead bodies of slaughtered soldiers, mixed with the stench of Trollocs, Shaidar Bekkar stood with a dozen Gray Men. The Myrddraal stood taller than his kind usually did, and has a different feel to him. He did not simply cause fear with his gaze. He caused utter terror and panic. Suddenly the room dimmed, and then the doors at the far end of the Hall burst open, admitting another Myrddraal, also taller than most. This one, however, was no Myrddraal at all. This was Shaidar Haran, the Hand of the Shadow. The avatar of the Dark One on this world. Now he was here. Several of the Chosen followed behind him, all keeping their eyes down meekly. Shaidar Bekkar bowed his head, then straightened and indicated the Gray Men standing around him. "All the gray men in the Fortress of Light are ready for your command. The Fades are outside readying the Trollocs to move to the ways." Reported Shaidar Bekkar. No Lord or any sort of formality. Just a simple report. Then Shaidar Bekkar bowed his head and left the Hall. The Chosen present gawked at the floor at the large Myrddraal's insolence, which went unpunished. Then Shaidar Haran turned and addressed the Gray Men, telling them of their task.  
  
Teron Adell cursed and glowered at the Aes Sedai through his room's window on the second floor. And kicked the small table next to him. Then strode quickly across the room, and sat on his bed, pulling on his boots. He wore black breeches and a black shirt. On the chair by the table he had kicked hung his coat, also black. His other coat, which he would usually rather wear, was in his bag, and bore the sword and dragon pins marking him an Asha'man. A Man who could channel. And now two bloody Aes Sedai were outside the tavern, walking towards the door. Blood and Bloody Ashes. Teron quickly buckled on his coat and sword-belt, then stomped his feet to get the boots more comfortable before closing his saddlebags and walking from his room. He donned his cloak as he moved to the stairs, then put the hood up. He slung his saddlebags over his shoulder and walked down the stairs, hoping to slip past the Aes Sedai unnoticed. He passed the two Aes Sedai in the Inn's common room, and headed straight for the door. He was maybe two paces away, when a voice stopped him. "Teron! Weren't you even going to say good-bye?" Lari. Fool girl just made him the center of attention. Everyone in the common room, patrons, bartender, serving girls, and the bloody Aes Sedai all looked at him. Burn them all. Teron turned and grabbed the girl's arm, and quickly dragged her out the door with him. "Teron! That hurts! Stop it!" "Shush... listen, I need to leave quickly. I've no time for a long good-bye. Those Aes Sedai make me nervous, I..." "You should learn not to speak poorly of sisters..." Teron froze and uttered an oath under his breath, then turned and faced the two Aes Sedai, who had evidently followed him out thinking he meant harm to Lari. Burn the girl, too. "Sorry, Aes Sedai, but I wish to be off in a hurry, and I never really liked the idea of people channeling's all... not natural, is it?" "It's perfectly natural." Said the same sister who had spoken before. She stood on Teron's left. She was tall for a woman, though was perhaps two hands shorter than Teron, who stood maybe 6'1". She had the usual ageless face of Aes Sedai, though even her ageless face was more beautiful than most girls Teron had seen. She had dark hair hanging down her back to her waist, done in a thick braid, and deep pool-like brown eyes and fair skin. She was slender, and had a very nice figure. Teron found himself staring at her eyes, almost wishing to drown in them. He blinked himself back to reality. The other Aes Sedai was shorter then the pretty one, and her Ageless face was rather ordinary, much like many farm-girls Teron had met. She was somewhat stocky as well, though she had as much a commanding presence as her companion. Her hair was short and blonde, her face tanned and her eyes a blue so piercing it seemed as though it would be able to drive a nail through your skull. The stocky sister moved to Teron's right. Out of the corner of his eye Teron say a warder's cloak swirl as the man moved closer to the stocky Aes Sedai. He noticed that the tall slender sister had green embroidery to her skirts, while the stocky one had blue. Yet he saw only the one warder, which moved by the stocky sister. A green with no warders present? Teron knew a fair bit about the tower, as his sister was an accepted there, and wrote regularly, and he knew it irregular that a green only had one warder, let alone none. Maybe he just couldn't see them. "As you say, Aes Sedai," said Teron, bowing his head slightly, "but I must be off." "And were is it so important for you to be?" inquired the stocky blue sister. Her warder now fingered the hilt of his sword. Bloody fool girl, this was all Lari's fault. Teron cleared his throat before speaking. A nervous lump was forming in his throat, and he did not want to croak when he spoke. "I'm expected at my brother's manor, in Arafelle, next week, Aes Sedai. He is to be married, and I am his best man. I would not wish to be late." "I'm sure." Said the blue sister. The green sister was eyeing him strangely. He cursed to himself. "We are also to Arafelle. Perhaps you would wish to accompany us?" suggested the green sister. Bloody flaming... "An excellent idea, what with this talk of the Black Tower and Aiel and Dragonsworn about. One can never be too careful. Will you join us?" asked the blue sister. Teron nearly screamed. But who was he to decline. They might get suspicious. They might be already. "Of course, Aes Sedai, it would be my pleasure." "You can't call us Aes Sedai the whole way. I am Kura Sedai," said the blue sister, "and this is Leslin Sedai." "I am Teron Adell, pleasure to serve, Kura Sedai." "Excellent. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, so you might as well take your bags back inside." Said Leslin. Teron took his things back in, paid the Innkeeper for another night, and put his things in his room. And cursed profusely when that fool girl Lari came bounding in, babbling on about him dancing tonight. Yes, Teron could have cried. 


	3. Chapter Two

Power and Anarchy

****

By Gahzskul

[Author's Note]

You'll have to excuse any errors on continuity between the prologue and the following chapters, as it's been several years between he prologue and this point. Thanks.

Chapter Two – A Coiled Spring 

            Teron uttered a curse. He'd tried several times through the day to slip away and escape the two Aes Sedai, but Lari or one of the sisters always seemed to intercept him, leaving him to think of yet another unlikely excuse. _Burn the three of them! Women!_

Now evening had rolled around and the common room filled with music. He sat in his room, brooding. He really was on his way to his brother's wedding, though it would take only a matter of seconds to get there via travelling, a skill Teron was fairly skilled at.

His brooding was interrupted, however, by a knock at the door, followed immediately by the door being opened a bit and Lari's poking through the gap.

"The dancing's about to start downstairs. Won't you come, Teron?" pleaded Lari, "please?"

Teron grinned a forced grin._ Burn women!_ "Of course lass! I'd be happy to dance!"

And so he rose and downstairs he followed the girl, and then they danced, Teron still dressed in all black. He saw Leslin Sedai staring at him from the two sisters' table, and wondered if she knew what he was. He thrust the thought out of his mind. How could she possibly know?

After another minute the song ended and they all clapped, but before Lari could ask his for another he found his arm being touched and turned to find Leslin standing there, looking up into his face with those eyes of her that could melt his heart. _Burn me but she's pretty!_

"Will you dance with me, Master Adell?" asked Leslin.

"Just call me Teron, lass. And I'd be happy to dance with you."

With that the music began and the two began to dance. Teron and Leslin leaped and spun and moved about, laughing and enjoying themselves. Fear of discovery still resided in the back of Teron's head, but he didn't think about it at that moment. Light but she felt good in his arms! And she was graceful as well as beautiful!

_Bloody hell…_ thought Teron  _It would be an Aes Sedai…_

The song ended, as all good things must, and they all applauded once more. But instead of Leslie returning to her seat, she linked arms with him and smiled at him.

"Another?"

Teron blinked, then grinned and nodded. He caught sight of Lari out of the corner of his eye. If looks could kill, Leslin Sedai would be dead a million times over.

            The next song, as it turned out, was a slower one, and it gave Teron a chance to pull Leslie close. The woman felt good in his arms. _Bloody getting comfortable with an Aes Sedai…_

After a few more dances with the lovely Aes Sedai, the dancing was over and many of the patrons and locals retired for the evening. Kura Sedai had left during the dancing, though her warder, who's name was Gendal, remained in the common room.

Teron was turning to the stairs when Leslin approached him and smiled at him.

"I was going to take a walk. Would you like to join me?" Who was Teron to say no?

            The two exited through he door and walked along the main road, then out onto the hills surrounding the village. They talked as they strolled slowly along, and eventually Teron brought up the fact that she was of the Green Ajah but had no warder. She chuckled.

"I haven't had much need of a warder. Most places I go have been with soldiers or the like about. I've spent a good deal of time up along the borderlands, though I've never been in the blight. I've had my share of close scrapes, mind you. I think the main reason is I've yet to find a man I find suitable. But since you bring it up, I thought you might be a… suitable man for a warder… given time."

Teron stumbled on a rock. _Blood and bloody ashes…_

"I know it's direct, but…"

"Look," Teron cut her off, "If the circumstances were different, I'd be more than happy. But as things are, I'm afraid there's a few things that wouldn't work well."

"Like what?" asked Leslin.

Teron's eyes darted around, trying to avoid her. They failed, and he found himself drowning in those pools once more. Light, but he wanted to tell her everything!

"Which Tower are you with?" asked Teron slowly, trying to change the subject.

"We haven't been back since the split, but we're with the 'rebels' as they seem to be called. Eladia has stricken the Blue Ajah from the records." Teron nodded. He was aware of talks going on between the rebel Tower and the Black Tower. Apparently they were willing to talk to make some agreement. But did these two know? Teron shifted uneasily.

"After we go to Arafelle we plan on going to the 'rebel' Tower and joining them."

"You want me to come with you?"

"In a manner, yes…"

Teron sighed. Suddenly there was a massive surge in Saidin far off in the distance. It must have been phenomenal to be felt at this range. Leslin's head whipped around as if she too could sense it. Perhaps Saidar was there also? Teron blinked. Suddenly the surge was gone. He looked at Leslin.

"Everything alright?" She seemed frazzled for a moment. Or as frazzled as an Aes Sedai would ever allow herself to be. She looked at him.

"Fine, fine. So what do you think of coming to Tar Valon with us?"

"I'm not sure I like the idea…"

"I know this seems unlike the behaviour of Aes Sedai, but we aren't all stiff-necks and cool faces. You wouldn't be treated like a servant."

"No, it's be worse…" said Teron before he could stop himself.

"What?"

"I said it'd be worse. Trust me."

"If you say so. I wish you'd come though…"

"So do I but…"

Teron never finished his words. Because the screams from the village had cut him off. The sound of metal-on-metal ringing through the air. The guttural cries of Trollocs.

The Shadow had come to the village.

            Farran al'Terr sat in the dining quarters of the nobles, invited by Lady Milanna. He speared his food, as very good fish, with his knife and lifted it to his mouth, refusing to act like anything but a soldier. Lady Milanna fluttered her eyes at him from across the table. He thought he might choke.

            al'Terr was not of nobility, though it was said that should this campaign go well, he would be made noble. It had been said to him that he got a percentage of the prisoners that he took. A rare gift. Servants were not something he needed, but they could be useful. He was also promised land in this new country. A rare gift indeed. But for now Farran was a simple soldier, and did not want any luxuries. Or this ugly hog of a woman fluttering her fat eye-lids at him. He stuffed the fish into his mouth and speared another piece. Then he realized Lord Pumperny had spoken to him.

"Pardon me, my lord?"

"I asked what you planned to do once we arrive in these new lands."

"Ah," said Farran, "that all depends on what we find when we get there. The layout of the terrain and the strength of the enemy."

"So you've made no plan yet?"

"No, my Lord, it is too early to plan a campaign in a land I know nothing of."

"Ah." Said Pumperny, turning back to the other nobles. He began chatting about things Farran cared nothing for, so Farran quickly finished his meal and excused himself, saying he would inspect his men.

            As Farran stepped out onto the deck, the two soldiers flanking the door thumped fist to heart in proper salute. Farran returned the salute and continued to his cabin, where he donned his sword-belt and went around inspecting the men.

            After the inspection, which once again was perfect, Farran took his sword-belt back to his cabin, but kept his sword out, and went on the bow to practice his swordsmanship. He adopted a ready stance, then slowly began to move the blade in the motions. Slowly moved. With each step the speed increased but a fraction. An hour later he would be moving faster than most men could, the blade whirring and spinning around him. He was very good with a sword. And very deadly.


	4. Chapter Three

Power and Anarchy

****

By Gahzskul

[Author's Note]

You'll have to excuse any errors on continuity between the prologue and the following chapters, as it's been several years between he prologue and this point. Thanks.

Chapter Three – Tension Springs 

            Teron and Leslin hurried to the crest of the hill they were on, and looked down on the horror of the scene. Trollocs swarmed around by the hundreds, two Myrddraal sat on horses in the middle of the town square. All around people ran and got cut down. Teron felt the prickle in the back of his neck and knew Leslin was embracing Saidar. He drew his sword, unwilling to channel around the two Aes Sedai, though he knew not where Kura was.

Bloody… 

Then he heard the crash and looked over to see Kura channelling. Lightning split the sky, causing Trollocs to fly through the air as it struck them. Leslin began throwing fire-balls at the creatures. Chaos broke loose.

One of the Myrddraal turned on his horse and began galloping towards where the Aes Sedai and Asha'man stood, his inky sword held ready to strike. Leslin froze.

Blood and Ashes! 

Teron raised a hand and embraced Saidin. Then stood for a moment, stunned. _It's clean… blood and ashes, it's clean!_ Teron nearly danced. Then he shook his head and glared at the Myrddraal. Leslin stared at him, astonished and confused. Then the look changed to that of horror as a small bar of bale-fire burst form his hand and destroyed the Myrddraal. Then he raised his other hand and sent a wave of fireballs into the mass of Trollocs in the square. She knew what he was now. It didn't matter, though. Teron ran quickly down the hill and used his sword and Saidin, killing Trollocs left and right. He then found himself facing the other Myrddraal, which had dismounted and so they clashed swords, the Myrddraal's ink-black blade against Teron's light long sword. The Trollocs steered clear of the two fighting. Everyone did.

            The blades clashed, parried, slashed, and thrust, the flow of the dance of death ran hard, and Teron and the Myrddraal fought with ferocity. The blades rang loud. Teron suddenly slammed the Myrddraal back, raised a hand, and balefire destroyed the shadowspawn. The Trollocs, seeing two Myrddraal destroyed and a good many of their number as well, ran off into the trees beyond the camp. Only a small group had come, but they had done damage, though they didn't seem to be looking for anything in particular.

            Then Teron's link to Saidin was cut-off, and he turned to see Kura and Leslin staring at him. They had him shielded. Teron cursed. Gendal moved up alongside Kura, sword drawn and dripping.


	5. Chapter Four

Power and Anarchy  
  
By Gahzskul  
  
[Author's Note] You'll have to excuse any errors on continuity between the prologue and the following chapters, as it's been several years between he prologue and this  
point. Thanks. Thanks for the reviews, btw. To respond to one, I know none of the Asha'men know balefire, but hey, where's the fun in writing if you can't break some  
rules! Thanks bud! One more thing- This chapter's kind short. Sorry, next one will be longer.  
  
Chapter Four – Walk, Don't Run  
  
Farran al'Terr could not help but grin. Land lay just on the horizon. He could have danced. His war was near.  
In all his days soldiering, Farran had only ever been in two battles he'd lost, and that was back before he had any sort of command. Since then he'd been victorious. And he could only implore the light to keep it that way. Either way, the landings would start in a day or two. The fleet moved slowly due to it's size. They'd been months at sea, but now they were here. And there was their lands. And their impending victory. And the glory to be won for his country.  
al'Terr was a Kanadrian, and had the personal blessing of King Cremon, the Lord of the Soul Stone, the Sitter of the Throne of the Dead, The keeper of the Crown of Bone, may the light hold him from the shadow for eternity. He had the King's blessing, and this gave him confidence. He did not fancy himself a patriot, but he was. He fought for his king, and for his country, and for his men. If those were threatened, he fought harder. And he won.  
Another thought came to Farran. The Seanchan were out on that land somewhere. There was even talk in Kanadria of the Daughter of the Nine Moons having come with what they called 'The Return', along with many of the Seanchan's 'High Blood'. Farran grinned again, and turned to his Captains, still grinning. "The land's in sight, and we should be landing in a day or two. Get the men ready. Have the whetstones put to use. A fresh edge on every blade. A shining helm and breastplate on every man. I want to put fear in them before our swords!" The last words were shouted to that the men on the ship past the Captains would hear him. They cheered, sensing their Commander's confidence. Yes thought Farran, Tomorrow will be a good day.  
  
Fortunes favoured Farran al'Terr through the night and into the following day, with the winds blowing in his favour, they made shore by noon, and had their army on dry land, ready to march by nightfall. Camp was set up just a mile inland, with fires lit and men laughing or dancing and singing. Scouts were sent out into the night to seek out any small villages nearby. Farran's command tent was set up. His Captains sat around a table with him, discussing what they might encounter, and how they should deal with the Seanchan. The overall feeling was very optimistic. The Kanadrians had fought the Seanchan many times, and only lost a small number of those engagements. The fact that the Seanchan leashed their channelers, whereas the Kanadrians had an entire regiment of women who channelled freely, might have helped. The Ares Milon Regiment was a very strong and well-known regiment across the Aryth Ocean, though here it's name had yet to be made. It would be though. About three thousand women who could channel using their honed abilities as weapons on the field was a formidable and memorable thing. They made sure to leave survivors, to spread the tale.  
Now the Commander of the Ares Milon, Lieutenant-Colonel Kri Alrith, sat across the table from Farran. She was a pretty woman, though she had the hard eyes of an experienced soldier, and was generally quiet. Though when she spoke, most listened. She caught his eye and smiled at him. Yes, definitely a pretty woman. Farran then turned his attention to the man who was speaking. Major Kneef of the Heavy Cavalry. "We should press at dawn tomorrow, and hammer our way inland..." "That won't due, Kneef!" countered Major Hernish, an Infantry commander, "our foot won't keep up with your horse, and even your horses still have sea-legs." "Hernish is right," said Farran. Kri some others nodded. "We'll stay here another day and plan. Our scouts will make maps of the surrounding areas, and then when we're ready, we'll push inland, or to the nearest city. No point in killing man and horse trying to rush to the battlefield when you can make the others do the walking." This brought laughter and another round of ale for the score of commanders in the large extended tent. 


	6. Chapter Five

Power and Anarchy  
  
By Gahzskul  
  
[Author's Note] You'll have to excuse any errors on continuity between the prologue and the following chapters, as it's been several years between he prologue and this  
point. Thanks.  
  
Chapter Five – Bloody Everything  
  
Teron sat in a chair in the Inn, Leslin standing in the corner glaring at him and Kura sitting across the table from him. Gendal leaned against the wall, but his eyes bored into Teron like a hawk's. Or a leopard looking at a nice meal. Kura spoke. "Light, man! How long have you been channelling?" Teron spoke not a word, but kept a level gaze on her. "Speak up!" Again nothing. "Do you have any affiliation with this 'Black Tower' we hear of?" Teron looked her in the eye. His gaze was cold, calculating, and seemed completely docile and hostile at the same time. His words made her shiver. "If you mean to ask if I am an Asha'man, the answer is yes. I'm one of the strongest in the Black Tower, though I have not been there for some months." "So you lied to us!" Snapped Leslin, her eyes burning like the hottest fires. "I never once spoke untruthfully to you, Leslin. I was on my way to my brother's wedding. He does live in Arafel." "And this is what you meant when you said there were certain circumstances?" "Yes." He said, in a voice that was level and calm. He made Aes Sedai look flighty. Leslin looked both confused and hurt, though he didn't know where the confusion came from. Kura studied him silently. She had known Leslin had an interest in bonding the man, but now... Now was a different playing field. The man could channel. Word was that the 'Rebel' Tower was in negotiations with the Black Tower. Could those possibly be true? And what of the taint? This man would go mad. Had he already started? Words flushed through Kura's head. Questions she couldn't answer. "You're wondering about the taint..." said Teron, breaking into her thoughts. She looks surprised. "They always wonder about the taint when they find out." "Who does?" "Everybody." Well... wha..." "You want to know what it feels like." "Yes." "Plague. Sickness. Rotting within. When Saidin fills you, you feel like you're more alive than ever, yet like you would rather be dead. The taint makes you stagger. Makes you want to sick up. Makes you want to keel over and vomit your very being out. And Saidin is not what your Saidar is like. You do not guide it. You wrestle it. You fight to control it. You push it. It constantly threatens to overpower you. It's strange though, today, earlier, the taint seemed to..." Teron trailed off, not knowing how to continue. "Seemed to what?" Leslin spoke this time. "To... I don't know... disappear. It's just gone. You still feel queasy from the struggle, but the taint is not there anymore. It's just.... vanished." The two sisters exchanged glances, and Teron wondered if their looks of consideration and concern related to that large blast of Saidin he'd felt. Had they felt something? What could have caused something that... enormous? It boggled Teron's mind.  
  
It was late, and so the sisters decided to simply ward Teron's room to prevent him from leaving, and Gendal stood watch over the door. Teron paced his room for an hour, then decided he'd need his rest to fight if he needed to. Light but he hated this! As he lay there in his bed, he stared at his ceiling. Then he heard the door creak slightly as it opened. The intruder came closer, stepping lightly on the floorboards. Teron embraced Saidin. Still closer they came. His weaves of air gripped them suddenly, and he heard a woman's voice gasp as he lifted her into the air. He rolled over to see Leslin floating ridged in the air. He left the weave go and she fell to the floor. He stared at her, and she at him. "Come to gentle me in my sleep, have you?" snapped Teron, hostile and on edge. "No..." "Then why in the bloody name of the light are you here?" "I...I..." "You...you... you what?" "I wanted..." "What did you want?" "I wanted to talk." "About?" "Bonding." Teron stared, taken aback by what she said. She still wanted to bond him? Light! "And they say I'm going to go mad..." Teron muttered, "But you're already there, lass." "I'm not mad," said Leslin, "But I've noticed a pattern. Once an Aes Sedai and a Warder are bonded, if the Aes Sedai dies, the Warder always loses his will to live, and doesn't usually last much longer than his Aes Sedai. Much the same can be said for gentled men. They lose their will to go on. I though that if we replaced Saidin with the bond, they might just replace each other and not drive you to your death." Teron blinked. She wanted to save him from death? A bit late now. He was locked by Saidar in a room with a Warder guarding outside. He could channel. He was an Asha'man from the Black Tower. He was sworn to the Dragon Reborn. And she wanted him to be safe and live. Light! "You're a fool girl on a fool's errand..." muttered Teron. Leslin rose and he rose to face her. "If you think I'm letting you..." he began, but was cut off as she grabbed his head. He shivered, convulsed, and felt extreme cold rush over him. He stumbled back against the wall, putting his hand out to steady himself on the small desk in the room. He shook his and... light... he could feel her in his head. Kura rushed into the room, woken by the weaves of Saidar. "You didn't..." "Kura, this is none of your..." "You bonded the man against his will! You've broken a grave law of the Tower!" "The Tower is broken right now, and they're ready to kill each other. I'm not so sure they'll notice." "Well, I..." "You're not going to say a thing, are you?" Kura sighed. "Please, Kura..." "Alright," her shorter friend agreed. Teron's eyes were still bulging out of his head. Bonded! Blood and Bloody Goat-Kissing Sheep-Gutted Ashes! The bloody woman had bloody bonded him! Leslin turned to Teron. "Teron... I..." "You bloody what?" "I know what you're thinking..." "Unless what you think I'm thinking involved tearing this entire village apart piece by piece and making a monument dedicated to the message of not trusting Aes Bloody Sedai, then no, you've no idea." "I..." "Listen you fool girl! In the name of the Light! I'm not sure what the taint leaving Saidin means, but there's still the chance of my going mad! And no one knows how that will affect you now. For all we know you might go mad as well!" "But..." "But nothing! You'd have been better off killing or gentling me!" "No, I wouldn't." Kura interrupted. "The bond makes you aware of the other person. You can draw on their strength if needed. You can tell their feelings and pains. But it does not transfer things such as madness as far as we know..." Teron looked form one to the other, then cursed profusely and sighed. Bloody Aes Sedai... Bloody Everything! 


	7. Chapter Six

Power and Anarchy  
  
By Gahzskul  
  
[Author's Note] You'll have to excuse any errors on continuity between the prologue and the following chapters, as it's been several years between he prologue and this  
point. Thanks.  
  
Chapter Six – Instruments of Destruction  
  
Teron rode with the two Aes Sedai the following day, heading to Arafel. He found himself constantly on edge, still unaccustomed to the presence in the back of his head, and still somewhat uncertain of his situation. He also found himself constantly scanning the area around them with sweeps of his head.  
Every now and then Leslin would turn and look at him, and the presence in his head would flash with happiness and satisfaction. And anticipation? Maybe he read it wrong. He wondered what she was thinking. What would the White Tower think when they found she had bonded an Asha'man. In many people's minds men like him were shadow-spawn, yet here he was, bonded to an Aes Sedai. Teron found himself wondering if any Aes Sedai had ever actually bonded shadow-spawn. That would be interesting...  
"What are you curious about, Teron?" cames Leslin's voice, and he looked to her only to find himself staring into those brown pools Leslin had caught him in when he'd first met her only a day or so before. Bloody bond... "Nothing important." "The only way to get an answer to a question is to ask it..." Kura pitched in. "Alright. Have any Aes Sedai ever bonded shadow-spawn? Like a Myrddraal or Trolloc or anything of the sort?" "Light no! The very thought is disturbing!" gasped Leslin, looking aghast, "I'm not sure if it can even be done. It is a rather interesting idea... not one I'd try out though..." Teron grinned to himself. An interesting idea... and one he somewhat liked. Teron, despite his bad habits, was true to the Lord Dragon in every way possible, but he oculdn't help the thought. Myrddraal warders would be a fearsome thing. He might just try it sometime... "We did not explain the bonding weaves to you so you could try and bond shadow-spawn, Teron..." said Leslin. Teron slouched in his saddle. Bloody Bond...  
  
Farran laughed. He did not even know which country he was in, but this new land was to him like a dream. His army marched forward across the field, towards the forces of the unknown nation which they were now invading. The enemy's forces were smaller than his own, and their men screamed and ran as the Ares Milon began making their usual weaves of death and destruction through the enemy's ranks. Men died from their bodies exploding, being crushed, snapped in half, combusting, tearing apart or simply melting. The screams of the dying echoed in the air, and Farran smile grew, though it was not a joyful smile. It was a sick smile. A sadistic smile. This is what he had lived most of his life. He was born for battle, raised for battle, and lived in battle. He assumed he would die in battle. The screams and moans were almost like a familiar friend. Then the Ares Milon stopped and the infantry charged in. The clang of sleet on steel and more screams were even more welcome, the clangs sounding like notes of a beautiful instrument to Farran. Their melody was simple, but complex at the same time. A struggle of two souls locked in combat to-the-death. Two beings trying to kill each other with weapons. Weapons of death, but also instruments of such beautiful sounds. Farran smiles and closed his eyes a moment, enjoying the sound. At first he had wanted to lead the attack, but the high nobles had ordered him not to. Now his simple sat back in his saddle and enjoyed the melody of death. The melody which came from the instruments of destruction. 


End file.
